The Start Of Something Beautiful
by jellyb86
Summary: Edward's a high school senior life sucks to be him, he's gay and suck in Forks. When the new boy starts Edward is blown away by the blonde angel but Jasper likes Alice right? Join Edward as he finds out that not only life sucks but love too!


**Ok guys so this is my first go at writing fan fic. It's actually the first time I've written anything since like high school. I hope you like it please leave feedback any is welcome.**

**I ain't Stephanie Meyer and these are her characters. I just borrowed them.**

**The Start Of Something Beautiful**

High school sucks I mean who really wants to come to place where every day it's the same old shit I mean seriously nothing ever changes. I've known nearly all these kids my whole life, which isn't hard considering I live in Forks but seriously I can't wait to get out of this town. Graduation can't come soon enough. See the thing about Forks High school is it's like a bubble I know everyone and everyone knows me or so they like to think. The truth is they have no idea who I am and that's the way I like to keep it. Well of course there are a few exceptions like my sister Alice, she the best sister a boy could of wished for I mean she may be vertically challenged but what she lacks in height she makes up for in personality I'd best describe her as spiky kinda like her hair but she has a heart of gold and I'm so grateful she's my sister. Then there's Bella she's mine and Alice's best friend she moved to Forks during our junior year to live with dad Charlie who's the police chief, she fits perfectly into our lives I mean to the outside world she's shy and awkward but around me and Alice she funny, thoughtful I wish she's just have a little bit more confidence coz if she'd stop hiding behind her hair people would realise how beautiful she really is. Not that I see her that way I mean she's Bella oh and she's not a dude. Yep that's right I'm gay, I like boys which is probably another reason I hate this town being that the gay population is me. Ok so it's not like anyone in this town actually knows I'm gay well apart from Alice and Bella but still it would be nice to have the choice to date someone if you know what I mean. That's why I can't wait for college I can't wait to meet guys my age and date but that'll have to wait graduation like another 6 months away. So until then it's just me, Alice and Bella oh and the rest of the morons at school!

Monday morning came around too fast I reached across my bed to turn off my alarm. I sighed I really wasn't in the mood for another day at school I couldn't be bothered to smile and play nice I just wanted to stay at home play some video games and play my piano. "EDWARD!" I hear Alice shouting me. "Hurry up we're gonna be late and we have to pick Bella up her trucks broken again." I groaned Bella's damn truck that thing was a hazard to everyone it really needed to be scrapped but she just couldn't seem to part with it. I drag myself from my bed and head to the shower its quick and methodical I don't have time to take care of my morning wood Alice will kill me if I'm not ready in 10 minutes and I know she'd have no problem barging in here on me, and I don't think I can handle the embarrassment of that again. So I hurried jump out the shower and grab a pair of boxers from my draw normally I didn't bother but today I had gym and I didn't fancy showing the whole class my package. I grab my favourite jeans from my floor, Alice hates them coz they're really worn and I have newer ones but I like these they fit like a second skin just the way I like, I move to my closet and grab a white tee and my green button down after throwing them on I move to the mirror for a quick check I'm not vain but I like to look good even with no one to impress. My clothes look good my short brings out my eyes but my hair well that was it usual awkward self, sticking up any which ways I run my fingers through it trying to smooth it down but it's useless really and I know it my hair has always been the same and isn't likely to change.

"Edward!" Alice screeches up the stairs. "I'm coming Alice keep your hair on," I shout back. I grab my bag from the floor and run down the stairs taking them two at a time. Alice is stood at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot, "I've been waiting for ages Edward what have you been doing?" I swear that girl must get up in the middle of the night just to get ready for school because she's always ready before I'm even awake. "Alright Alice but I'm here now so should we go after all you're the one who keeps telling me we're going to be late." With that I walk past her stick my tongue out and march out the front door to the drive way. I decide to take my car today because I can't stand Alice's driving and at least it means we're on my time today so I won't be waiting around for Alice and Bella after school. Alice joins me a second later complaining that I'm childish and don't I know that we're not 12 anymore, I just flick on the radio and tune her out Bon Jovi It's my life started blaring out. I start to sing along which annoys Alice to no end but what can I say maybe it gave me a little satisfaction. We pulled up at Bella's house about 5 minutes later and she comes running out of her house, this isn't a wise thing for Bella to do as she is rather clumsy, she drops her book and the drops her bag while trying to pick up the book. I laugh as Alice gets out the car to help her when they both return Bella climbs in the back seat of my Volvo.

"Hey Beautiful," I turn and greet Bella.

"Hey Edward," she replies blushing. I'll never understand why Bella blushes when I give her a compliment but I know that someday she's gonna make some guy really lucky.

We pull up at school and I park the Volvo in our usual spot as we get out I notice a car I've never seen before I mean I know everyone's car here and me and Alice have what you'd call the fanciest cars at Forks but it's a Red mustang so its stands out quite a bit. Alice breaks me out of my pondering as she starts bouncing up and down, "Edward do you we've got a new classmate, I mean we must do right no one in this town owns a car like that, I mean look at it it's awesome maybe I should ask mum and dad for one, what do you think Bella?"

"Well Alice," Bella starts to reply, "Don't take this the wrong way but you already have a pretty nice car and to be honest I don't think you'd be able to see over the steering wheel on one of those." I bust up laughing and grab Bella's arm dragging her towards the door before Alice can do any damage to either of us. Alice just stands there bottom lip out before she realises we're left her and runs to catch up with us.

"Guys wait up," she wined. "Bella I can't help being short but maybe you're right my Porsche is pretty sweet." I just smiled yeah Alice had a Porsche mum and dad were a bit of a push over on that one but when Alice wants something Alice gets it. We continued down the hallway to our lockers class started in 10 and I really didn't want to be late I had Miss Atkins for English first and she was a real bitch for handing out detentions. All the sudden I see Bella drop her head when I look round to see why I see Jacob Black approaching, I nudge Bella with my elbow and whisper in her ear, "I see someone's got a crush then." She hides her head more as she starts to go red. "You'll never get anywhere if you keep hiding Bella," I tell her.

"That's easy for you to say Edward," She mumbles form under her hair. Ok so maybe she has me on that one, I'd never been too embarrassed to talk to someone because I'd never met anyone I'd want to date, well at least not in this town. "Ok Bella you got me th…" I said to say when I suddenly crash into someone. " Sorrry," I begin to apologise as I look up to find out who I collided with. As I look up I am met which blue eyes I most definitely didn't recognise. My god those eyes are beautiful. I check out the rest of him, he has blonde curls there not too long or too short and I wonder what it would be like to run my fingers through them. Suddenly I feel an elbow in my ribs and look to my right to find Alice staring at me. My eyes flitted between Alice and the angel in front of me, he's eye raked over me, could he be checking me out too, nah that's not likely to happen probably just wondering who the freak that keeps staring at him is.

"Hey I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock," the beautiful boy spoke.

"I'm Edd...ward, Edward Cullen," I stuttered back. "Look I'm really sorry about banging into you I should have been looking where I was going."

"It's no problem man, I was too busy looking at this stupid damn map I wasn't looking either." His voice was smooth kinda like honey; everything about this boy spoke to me.

"So Jasper you new here right?" Alice interrupts.

"Yeah just moved here from Texas, and who are you darling?" Alice giggled and I swear I saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I'm Alice, Edwards's sister and this is our friend Bella."

"Well Alice, Bella it's real nice to y'all. Now could some please point me in the direction of the office, I'll never find it on this stupid map."

"Sure," Alice replies. "Go straight down to the bottom of the hall out the doors, across the quad and its right in front of you."

"Alice you just became my favourite person in this town." I'd got to hand it to Jasper he was charming he had my sister eating out the palm of his hand in less than 2 minutes and trust me that was hard to do. "Bye Alice…Bella," he started saying as he heading down the hallway. "Bye Edward, hope I see you soon." Was that comment aimed at me, no he was talking about all of us probably about Alice he did seem rather taken with Alice. Ah just my lucky I meet one cute guy and he like my sister. I told you I hated this town.

I made it to English with seconds to spare took my seat at the back of the class, Miss Atkins rambled on and I sat doodling on my note pad, yes I'd read Tess of the D'Urberville's and no I didn't want to discuss it with the whole class and to be honest all I could think about was golden curls, blue eyes and soft lips yeah Jasper's lips were what I could only describe as kissable. Just the thought of him was getting me hard; I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, damn now I was regretting wearing such tight jeans I look around to check no one's watch before I rearrange myself. I was now regretting my choice not to jerk off in the shower even Alice's wrath was better than this feeling. I was trying to work out an excuse to leave this damn classroom when I heard the door open, I didn't look up I was too busy trying to will my hard on away. I could hear some shuffling and mumbled voices.

"Everyone this is our newest student Jasper Whitlock he just transferred here from Texas, I hope you will all make him welcome," Miss Aitkens announced to the class.

Well that had my attention I looked up and there he was yeah he looked better than I remembered. _Make him welcome huh I could think of a few ways to make him feel welcome _I thought to myself. Damn my thoughts weren't doing the problem in my trousers any favours.

I brought out of my thoughts again when I heard "Jasper you can take a seat next to Edward at the back, I'm sure he can catch you up on anything you've missed.

_Shit, shit, shit_ really was the world trying to torture me. How the hell was I meant to sit next to him for the next 45 minutes and not try to jump him? I mean I couldn't get any harder and if anyone looked they would quite clearly see that. Oh no what if he sees when he sits down. I bang my head on the table I really wish I could disappear right now.

"Hey Edward you ok?" a voice whispers to me. I look up and there's Jasper looking right at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm ffffine, just a little tired," I lie.

"Oh, it's just you don't look so good." His arm reaches out to touch my shoulder. It feels like an electric shock running through my whole body and jump.

"I'm fine Jasper honestly." I turn my head to look at him and smile at him. He smiles back at me and I'm filled with a sense of longing.

"So erm what exactly are we reading? I only got my schedule this morning so I haven't got anything with me."

"Erm we're reading Tess of D'Urbervilles," I say handing him my copy of the book. "You can borrow my copy if you like I've already read it."

Our hands brush as I hand him the book and again a shock runs up my arm, I wonder if he feels this too I mean surely he must right. I glance up at him and green eyes meet blue we just seem to freeze staring at each other. He looks like he wants to say something but before he can we're interrupted by Miss Aitkens.

"Edward I trust you've got Jasper up to speed?"

"Yes Miss Aitkens," I reply to turning away from Jasper. Our moment is over and I can't help but feel disappointed I have this feeling that he was going to say something important. I glance over to Jasper but he is facing the front of the class now and doesn't notice. I'm still hard but there's no way I can leave now I like having Jasper near me and I really hope I get to spend more time with him even if we could only be friends.

The rest of English was slow and I was hyper aware of every move Jasper made, the bell couldn't ring soon enough I really needed to get to the bathroom and do something about my problem downstairs as much as I like being near Jasper this shit was getting painful. I grab my bag and head straight for the bathroom, I check to make sure no else is here and head into the closest stall. As soon as the door is shut I undo my jeans and pull them and my boxers down to my knees. I lick my hand for a bit of lubrication and slowly run it down my length, I hiss at how sensitive I am but I have been hard for over an hour now. I run hand along my length again swipe my thumb over the head of my cock, _god that feels good,_ I do it again and it causes me to moan. I clamp my hand over my mouth realising I'm stood in the school toilet. _Shit this isn't a great place to be doing this but there's no other option right now_.

I move my hand back to my member and settle into a slow rhythm my mind drifting back to Jasper. I really wish he was here with me.

_Jasper stalks towards me backing me against the wall, his hand trails down my chest towards my dick. "This is what you want isn't it Edward, you want my hand wrapped around your big dick." Jasper's breathe ghost over my ear as his hand wraps around my member. I let out a long moan as his hand moves slow up and down my shaft, he starts placing kisses along my neck and jaw slowly working his way towards my mouth, his lips brush gently against mine as he whispers, "Fuck Edward, want you so badly. Do have any idea how fucking prefect you are?" _

"_Fuck Jasper," were the only words I could manage. The feel of his hand on me was over whelming. I fuse my lips to his letting him absorb my moan. _

"_What do you want Edward?" Jasper teasing was killing me I really wanted to cum but his hand was still moving far too slow. "Tell me what you want me to do Edward?" _

"_I want you to suck me," I whispered. Jasper takes a step back._

"_I can't hear you Edward. What do you want me to do?"_

_My breathing was shallow and my body trembling with anticipation. "I want you to suck me Jasper," I repeated a little louder._

_Jasper slowly sinks to knees in front of me my eyes are fixed on him and his every move as he glances up at me and smirks. Slowly his tongue peaks from his red lips and licks the head of my dick, fuck that feels good. This is easily the best moment of my life, Jasper opens his mouth a little wider taking more of my head in swirling his tongue as he moves down further. I know I ain't going to last long this feels far too good so I try to just feel, to absorb all the emotions and feeling that are flowing through me right now. Jasper's head is bobbing up and down now and I cannot help but grab his hair pushing him further down on my cock. Jasper moans around me and I know I'm done for I grip his hair tighter._

"_Jasper I gonna cum," I whisper hoarsely. I try to pull his head back but he just increases the pace of his movements. My stomach starts to tighten, and my world fades to black as empty my load into Jasper's mouth. _

"_JASPER," scream as my orgasm causes my body to spasm. _

I look down at my cum covered hand fuck that was the best orgasm I ever had I could only imagine what it would be like to really be with Jasper. I grab some toilet roll, wipe my hand and pull my jeans back up; grabbing my bag I unlock the door. I glance up as I exit the stall and there in front me is Jasper. _Fuck what if he heard me, did I shout Jasper's name when I came, fuck I don't know I was too lost in the moment he's gonna think I'm a complete freak. _

Jasper's staring at me fuck he knows he knows what I was doing in there I gotta get out of here. I barge past him and straight out the door. I'm vaguely aware that I hear someone calling my name but I'm in too much of a panic. I head straight out the school doors there's no way I'm staying here for the rest of the day. I jump in my car and shoot Alice a text _'Allie gone home will explain later'._ As I head out the parking lot my phone buzzes I know it just Alice replying so ignore it. As I drive home all I can think is fuck me life.


End file.
